Neil (ANB)
Neil is an eligible bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. He is similar to Vaughn and Gray, and has a soft spot for animals. He is also very reserved and may come off as cold at first. He owns the animal shop and gives you your first cow on Spring 9th. Gifts Special Gift +800 FP : Unknown Shrimp Chili Loved Gifts +500 FP : Is this for me? A _____? I like this. I was just thinking how I wanted one. Thank you, PLAYER. '' '''Normal Items': Yak Milk, Great Yak Milk, Suffolk Wool, Great Suffolk Wool, Llama Wool, Great Llama Wool, Silkie Egg, Gold Silkie Egg, Yak Cheese, Great Yak Cheese, Yak Herb Cheese, Great Y. Herb Cheese, Yak Yogurt, Great Yak Yogurt, Yak Fruit Yogurt, Grt. Y. Fruit Yogurt, Yak Butter, Great Yak Butter, Yak Herb Butter, Great Y. Herb Butter, Silkie Mayonnaise, Great Silkie Mayo, Silkie Herb Mayo, Great S. Herb Mayo, Llama Yarn, Great Llama Yarn Liked Gifts +300 FP Normal Items: Fodder, Milk, Great Milk, Jersey Milk, Great Jersey Milk, Wool, Great Wool, Alpaca Wool, Great Alpaca Wool, Brown Alpaca Wool, Great B. Alpaca Wool, Egg, Gold Egg, Honey, Flower Honey, Royal Jelly, Cheese, Great Cheese, Jersey Cheese, Great Jersey Cheese, Herb Cheese, Great Herb Cheese, Jersey Herb Cheese, Great J. Herb Cheese, Yogurt, Great Yogurt, Jersey Yogurt, Great Jersey Yogurt, Fruit Yogurt, Great Fruit Yogurt, Jersey Fruit Yogurt, Great J. Fruit Yogurt, Butter, Great Butter, Jersey Butter, Great Jersey Butter, Herb Butter, Great Herb Butter, Jersey Herb Butter, Great J. Herb Butter, Mayonnaise, Great Mayonnaise, Herb Mayonnaise, Great Herb Mayo, Yarn Ball, Great Yarn Ball, Suffolk Yarn Ball, Great S. Yarn Ball, Alpaca Yarn Ball, Great Alpaca Yarn, Brown Alpaca Yarn, Great B. Alpaca Yarn, Feline Friend, Canine Companion, Chicken Feed, Pet Food, Treat, Cow Treat, Sheep Treat, Chicken Treat, Moondrop Flower Fish: Large Sea Bass, Large Loach, Large Funa, Large Trout, Large Snakehead, Chum Salmon, Arowana, Ray, Alligator Gar, Catfish, Angler Fish, Marlin, Koi, Sturgeon, Softshell Turtle, Mitten Crab, Eel, Red King Crab Cooked Recipe (Fried): Roast Cheese, Grilled Fish, Chop Suey, Bibimbap, Stir Fried Broccoli, Pot Sticker, Raclette, Meuniere, Tuna Steak, Cooked Recipe (Boiled): Pot-au-Feu, Stew, Ratatouille, Corn Stew, Caponata, Egg Custard, Flan, Croquette, Pumpkin Croquette, Cream Croquette, Fried Angler Fish, Spring Roll, Boiled Lotus Root, Fried Isobe, Deep-Fried Catfish, Milk Stew, Grouper Stew, Angler Fish Stew, Chum Salmon Soup, Red King Crab Stew, Softshell Stew, Blowfish Stew Cooked Recipe (Rice): All rice recipes EXCEPT Herb Pilaf Cooked Recipe (Bread/Noodles): Stir Fried Udon Cooked Recipe (Drink): Tomato Juice, Carrot Juice, Pineapple Juice, Watermelon Juice, Kiwi Juice, Mango Juice, Grape Juice, Orange Juice, Aloe Juice, Earl Grey Tea, Honey Shake Neutral Gifts +50 FP All other items not listed Disliked Gifts -300 FP : Why're you giving this to me? I don't need something like this. Isn't there someone else who wants it? -300 FP Normal Items: Fish Trap, Pink Rose, Marguerite, Tulip, Sunflower, Red Rose, Hydrangea, Nadeshiko, White Rose, Gerbera, Snowdrop, Gentain, Blue Rose, Cactus, Flax, Raw Cotton, Mint, Chamomile, Lavender, Rosemary, Sage, Aloe, Basil, Bay Leaf, Bergamot, Thyme, Shiitake, Shimeji, Trumpet Mushroom, Coral Mushroom, Common Mushroom, Vegetable Jam, Strawberry Jam, Pineapple Jam, Watermelon Jam, Kiwi Jam, Peach Jam, Cherry Jam, Banana Jam, Mango Jam, Apple Jam, Grape Jam, Chocolate Jam, Marmalade, Blueberry Jam, Milk Jam, Yogurt Jam, Herb Jam, Cocoa Pack, Cotton Fabric, Linen, Red Cloth, Green Cloth, Blue Cloth, Yellow Cloth, Orange Cloth, Purple Cloth, Fish Food, Rice, Rice Flour, Flour, Bread Crumbs, Rose Perfume, Herb Perfume, Ocean Perfume, Forest Perfume, Spring Perfume, Summer Perfume, Fall Perfume, Winter Perfume, Dog Bone, Cat Bell, Barn Dirt, Oil, Curry Powder, Seaweed, Chili Pepper, Truffle, Coffee Pack, Wine, Coral, Pearl, Fish Fossil, Bottle, Can, Fish Bones, Old Boot, Soil, Glittering Stone, Gold, Silver, Copper, Scrap Metal, Brick, Glass Stone, Iron, Crystal, Ruby, Diamond, Amethyst, Emerald, Sandrose, Adamantite, Orichalcum, Mithril, Platinum, Pink Diamond, Topaz, Moon Stone, Mythic Stone, Weed, Small Rock, Rock, Black Rock, Small Branch, Branch, Black Branch, Pine Branch, Cherry Tree Branch, Ginkgo Branch, Magic Blue Flower, Magic Red Flower, Elli Leaves, Walnut, Chestnut, Blueberry, Plum, Apricot, Bamboo Shoot, Bamboo, Honeycomb, Snowball, Small Material Stone, Material Stone, Black Material Stone, Small Lumber, Lumber, Black Lumber, Coin, Old Coin, Shiny Coin, Coconut, Ancient Clay Figure, Ice, Venus Comb, Triton's Trumpet, Red Down, Green Down, Blue Down, Yellow Down, Orange Down, Purple Down Cooked Recipe (Salad): all salad recipes EXCEPT Mimosa Salad and High-Class Carpaccio Cooked Recipe (Soup): Turnip Soup, Onion Soup, Potage, Tomato Soup, Corn Potage, Spinach Soup, Carrot Soup, Herb Soup, Mushroom Soup, Pho, Spaghetti Soup, Vichyssoise, Bouillon Soup, Ukha, Borscht, Gazpacho, Minestrone, Egg Spinach Soup, Miso Soup, Gumbo, Lotus Root Soup, Soy Milk, Corbasi, Tom Yum Goong, Clear Soup Cooked Recipe (Rice): Herb Pilaf Cooked Recipe (Bread / Noodles): Herb Pasta Cooked Recipe (Dessert): Orange Sherbet Cooked Recipe (Drink): Banana Juice, Chocolate Juice, Cheese Drink, Yogurt Drink, Lassi, Banana au Lait, Iced Cocoa, Cappuccino, Cafe Mocha, Vegetable Tea, Strawberry Tea, Peach Tea, Cherry Tea, Apple Tea, Blueberry Tea, Honey Tea, Strawberry Shake, Pineapple Shake, Watermelon Shake, Kiwi Shake, Peach Shake, Cherry Shake, Banana Shake, Mango Shake, Apple Shake, Grape Shake, Chocolate Shake, Orange Shake, Berry Shake, Soy Milk Shake, Tiramisu Shake, Smoothie Hated Gifts -500 FP Normal Items: Poison Mushroom Cooked Recipe (Dessert): All dessert recipes EXCEPT Yam Dessert, Soft Chocolates, and Chocolate Cake Cooked Recipe (Drink): Herb Tea, Spring Herb Tea, Summer Herb Tea, Fall Herb Tea HORROR Gift -800 FP Chocolate Cake Sunny: The weather's nice today. You can get lots of work done on days like this. (Smiling) Morning (6:22 am, black heart) Hmm? You're awfully talkative, aren't you? But I'm not in the mood to talk. (Eyes close, annoyed) Black Heart Event (by Colstone) *Neil's house *6:00 am to 9:30 am *Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Any weather *You are playing as the girl main character *Neil has 5000 Friendship Points or more *Neil is inside his house Neil: "Like I said, it was a mistake to sell it to you!" Customer: "Hah! Some shopkeeper you are! I'll never buy animals from you again!" Neil: "That's fine by me. I'll never sell animals to someone like you again!" Customer: "Gah... what a waste of time this was." Customer: (to protagonist) "Hey, out of my way! I'm leaving!" Neil: "Oh it's you. What do you want?" Neil: "This has nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone." Neil: "Don't make that face! You're acting like I was picking on you." Neil: "Okay, okay. You win. You'll leave me alone if I tell you about it, right? That guy with the bad attitude who was in here before is a customer of mine. He came to complain about a cow I sold to him." Neil: "You want to know why? It seems the cow I sold him got sick. He seems to think that I sold him a sickly cow on purpose. I asked him how he's been looking after the cow, and it turns out he's been treating it really badly. So it quickly descended into a fight. Pretty bad of him, right? He's gone now, anyway so everything's okay." Protagonist: *What about the sick cow? (Good answer) +3000 FP *You're not much of a businessman (Bad answer) -2000 FP Choose good answer: Neil: "Huh? What was that? Argh, you're right! I need to give some medicine to the poor thing or it'll be done for! How could I overlook that? Right, if I run, I can still make it!" Neil: "Phew, I'm worn out!" Neil: "What, you're still here?" Neil: "Huh? You want to know what happened? I took some animal medicine to him, that's what happened. I also gave him advice on how to better look at the cow. It might not make a difference but at least I tried. What're you smiling for, eh? T-Thanks for that, anyway." Neil: "If you hadn't been here I don't think I'd have given that poor cow a second thought. I was so angry!" Neil: "Y-You've got work to do, too, right? Go on, get out of here! I'm busy too. See you later." You end up in your farmhouse after the Heart Event. Rights go to Natsume Inc. and Marvelous Inc. Purple Heart Event (by Lon Lon) *Neil's house *6:00 am to 9:30 am *Friday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *You are playing as the girl main character *Neil has a purple heart color or higher *You have seen the black heart event *The Cottage has been built and Rod has been unlocked *Neil is inside his house Rod: Hello, MC. Are you here to see Neil too? I was walking my dog and dropped in to see him on my route. Neil's inside the house. I'm going home to pick up something I forgot. See you later. *MC nods and Rod leaves. MC has question mark over head as Neil has little hearts over his while talking to a dog* Neil: Hey, you're a cutie, aren't you! Rod's just gone to get something he forgot. Don't worry, we'll wait for him to come back together *more hearts* Hey, wait! Hold on! *Dog walks over to MC, Neil has an exclamation point and both go "..."* Neil: H-Hey, how long have you been there for? You s-surprised me! *Walks over to MC* Fess up, how long have you been standing there? You didn't see...see any of that, did you? - I just got here <--- - I saw you playing with the dog Neil: Good. Forget I said anything. Rod left me here with his dog. Not for too long, just a little while. I've got a lot of other things to do, though! I don't have time for this. *MC goes "..." then has a music note* Neil: In fact, I was just about to go and drop his dog off back at Rod's house. Do you want to come along? *MC nods* Neil: Let's go then. Come on, doggy. We're not leaving you behind. *Dog barks and it switches to Rod in his house alone* Rod: There it is! Right, I'd better get back to Neil's place. *MC, Neil, and dog walk in* Rod: Hey? What are you doing here? I was just about to come back over. Neil: I'm bringing your dog back. A dog needs a master, after all! I can't do you favors all day long! Rod: *Exclamation point over his head* What're you talking about? You're the one who said you'd look after my dog while I came back to get this. Neil: Enough double talk! I've no idea what you're talking about! Here's your dog back. I'm going home! See you later, both of you. *Neil leaves and MC and Rod go "..."* Rod: What's up with Neil? *MC has music notes and waves around arms* Rod: You saw him playing with my dog? I guess he was embarrassed at getting seen. He must know you saw him and came here to hide his embarrassment. He's got a bit of a sharp tongue so it can be hard to tell, but he's actually a really kind guy. *MC nods and Rod has music notes* Rod: I'm glad that he's got someone else who understands him now, anyway. I guess this sounds a little odd coming from me, but I hope you'll be a good friend to Neil. *MC nods* Gift Preferences }} Gallery Neil.jpg tumblr_mcl4cfT2GE1qhobgao1_500.jpg tumblr_mclrfc5wXH1rob0h5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcmx0rytk21qde8ni.jpg tumblr_mcnoodsGQT1rob0h5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcrtirOeTb1ro34bso1_500.png 1001_438887656172473_167589828_n.jpg 1098_438899172837988_403060739_n.jpg 18196_438899159504656_116954904_n.jpg 62214_438857276175511_867247601_n.jpg 63335_438887626172476_449386633_n.jpg 65300_438857242842181_870673138_n.jpg 308870_438887592839146_1721144694_n.jpg 68400_438857336175505_17159469_n.jpg 182589_438857312842174_1864762322_n.jpg 390103_438857396175499_1793264707_n.jpg 402403_438857372842168_2080179938_n.jpg 408159_438857356175503_751712211_n.jpg 430664_438887569505815_1395432718_n.jpg 533876_438887699505802_22402746_n.jpg 535509_438899122837993_453927561_n.jpg 557595_438857479508824_1955714325_n.jpg 575336_438857452842160_792992909_n.jpg Videos Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters